My baby
by PapettomasutaDartz
Summary: Naruto gets pregenant and has a baby, the father of the baby, leave him to take care of the baby on his own and so far Naruto's doing fine, till the father of his baby wants his baby. IM BACK! RECONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Naruto is a young mother who got pregnant and the father of his child left him, leaving Naruto on his own to take care of the baby. Months later, the king sends for people and starts turning them into slaves and taking women, men and their babies to a separate camp to be looked over for appearance.

Chapter1-Being taken

In the village of Konoha, people and their families were happy, smiling and doing things that every normal person would. It was a strange time, men were now able to have babies and one particular special man, had just had a baby a year ago, and his name was Koyuki. Koyuki was his mother's one and only, he loved him with all his heart. It was his sworn duty to take care of the infant as long as he needed him. His mother's name was Naruto Uzamaki and for the past few months they had been living with Iruka Umino who was helping take care of the baby, and maybe steal Naruto's heart away.

At this particular time Naruto was feeding Koyuki his bottle in a rocking chair while humming softly. The baby was sucking on the bottle greedily, Iruka walked in and smiled.

"How sweet" Iruka said

Naruto smiled up at him and then back at Koyuki, who had let go of the bottle, with milk dripping down the side of his mouth. Naruto took his bib and wiped it away, and Koyuki turned his head stubbornly. Naruto put him against him and rested the baby's head on his shoulder and patted his back slightly, so he would burp. Once Koyuki let out the small noise, Naruto smiled and kissed his slightly red cheek.

"Your so cute" Naruto said

Koyuki made a small noise and Naruto laughed, making him smile and lay his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Come on baby let's go play" Naruto said taking him to his bedroom and laying him on his bed, on his back

Naruto picked up the small blue rabbit and shook it in Koyuki's face. Koyuki bounced slightly and blew a spit bubble of happiness. Koyuki reached for the rabbit as Naruto dangled it above him.

"He's adorable" Iruka said

Naruto looked to the door.

"Isn't he" Naruto said smiling

"You're a good mother Naruto" Iruka said

"Thank you" Naruto said as Koyuki held the rabbit

"He looks so much like his father, shame he's never gonna get to see him" Naruto said getting a angry look in his eye

"Oh Naruto forget about him, he doesn't know what he left behind" Iruka said putting an arm around Naruto's shoulders

"Thank you Iruka your very sweet" Naruto said kissing him on the cheek

"W-well t-thank you" Iruka said blushing and laughing nervously

Naruto leaned his head on Iruka's chest as he watched Koyuki play with the rabbit toy and move his legs around, like he always did.

"Iruka your right, he doesn't know what he left, but I know what I found" Naruto said

"Oh, and what is that?" Iruka asked

"A good father for Koyu-chan...will you Iruka?" Naruto said

"M-me" Iruka said

"Yes" Naruto said picking up Koyuki and cradling him in his arms

"W-well I don't know" Iruka said

"Please, look at this little face" Naruto said looking at Koyuki who looked at Naruto and then Iruka as he sucked his fingers

"...aw...I'd be honored" Iruka said

"Thank you" Naruto said

Naruto hugged Iruka, with Koyuki between the two of them, but he wasn't being smashed he smiled and screamed happily.

"He seems delighted with the idea aren't you Koyu-chan" Naruto said

Koyuki smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back. For right now, they were a happily family, but tomorrow wasn't going to be the same, it was gonna be a day that changed everyone's lives.

The next day came, fire, screaming, terror and fear rang threw the village. In the home of Uzamkai Naruto, Iruka was sheilding Naruto and Koyuki, who was crying of fear in his mother's arms. Naruto was holding onto Koyuki tightly. Naruto had wrapped the baby in a blanket and was hunched over him, while Iruka was hunched over him. The door to their small home burst open and group of the kings men came in and grabbed Iruka and roughly threw him to the floor.

"This one has a baby"

Koyuki screamed loudly as his mother, was pulled up and dragged outside.

"Your coming with us" the men said

"Please I don't care about me, just don't hurt my baby" Naruto cried tears sliding down his face

"Relax we're not gonna hurt you or your baby, were taking you to the king to get your baby's and your appearance checked we're looking for someone, at the time and once they are found you and your baby will be brought back to your home" he said

"W-what about Iruka?" Naruto asked

"He'll stay he tries and stop us, we will kill him" he said

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped. They were thrown into a carriage, with a lot of other women, who had babies. Right now, Naruto's was the only one who was crying.

THREE HOURS LATER

They had been driving now for three hours and Koyuki had began to calm down, but was still whimpering as Naruto sung to him.

"Hush little baby don't you cry momma's gonna keep safe and dry if the bad men hurt a hair on your head momma's gonna break the fat king's neck" Naruto said

The women and few men who were there held onto their own infants. Koyuki finally stopped crying and Naruto kissed his cheek.

"That's my boy" Naruto said

After another hour they stopped and were all ushered out into a line. There was a huge castle standing in front of them, everything was covered in the family crest of the king, Naruto noticed he looked around as they were walked into the castle and down halls until they got to the throne room. Naruto and the others were stopped and now they were all waiting, for something.

"Stand here and wait, till the king and youngest prince arrive" the guard said

Naruto waited afraid of what was going to happen. The doors then burst open and what he thought to be the king and his son, walked in and started inspecting the women. Naruto watched as they began to take men and women away, whose baby they didn't want. Naruto was scared, there were only four people away from him...three...two...one. The prince pulled the blanket from Koyuki's little head and Koyuki looked up at him with a scared expression.

"This is him"

"It is?"

"Yes father I know those eyes any where....Naruto"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up angrily.

"Sasuke" Naruto said

"Naruto, I've been looking for you all over" Sasuke said

"You bastard" Naruto spat

"Not in front of our child" Sasuke said rubbing Koyuki's head

"Don't touch him" Naruto said slapping Sasuke's hand away

"You left me to fend for this baby on my own, I don't wanna have anything to do with you" Naruto said

"...we'll see about that" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto

Tbc


	2. He's my baby

Summary-Now that Naruto knows why he's been taken he refuses to let Sasuke take his son away from him it doesn't matter if it means death to him, as long as he can keep him away from his father, he doesn't care.

Chapter2-He's my baby

Naruto, Koyuki, Sasuke and Sasuke's father had now moved to a different room and were sitting in seats. Naruto was holding Koyuki close to him as Koyuki held onto Naruto, his shirt bunched between his little fist. Naruto glared at Sasuke and his father who sat across from them. The door soon opened, a women and another boy walking in.

"Is this him Sasuke?"

"Yes Itachi" Sasuke said

"Oh, he's adorable the baby must be beautiful" Itachi said going over to Naruto and sitting down next to him

"He is" Naruto said as he turned his back to Itachi and scooted away

"He refuses to let us touch him" Sasuke said

"What did you do to the poor thing?" the women asked

"Nothing, he blew a fuse and we came here to talk" Sasuke said

"Hello dear my name's Mikoto im Sasuke's mother, my husband Fugaku and my son Itachi" Miktoto said she had a warm welcoming smile on her face

Naruto looked at her then back at the rest of them.

"It's alright dear, we won't hurt you I promise" she said reaching out to Naruto

Naruto looked at Koyuki who was currently sucking on the string that tied Naruto's shirt together, he made a small noise and looked up at Naruto. Naruto smiled down at him and rocked him slightly.

"My baby" Naruto said

"May I?" Mikoto asked

Naruto looked at him and then at Mikoto, Naruto slowly nodded and handed Koyuki over to her.

"Oh he looks just like you Sasuke" Mikoto said

Koyuki waved his arms in the air gurgled.

".... Sasuke why don't you hold him your his father" Mikoto said

"No!" Naruto said

"Honey listen to me, I know you hate Sasuke right now, but let him do this he needs to know that he's loved more then just by one person" Mikoto said

"A whole bunch of people love him, me, Iruka his great grandparents and many other of my friends" Naruto said

"I know, but just let him" Mikoto said

Sasuke took Koyuki from his mother and Koyuki began to whimper, before he began to cry, Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Koyuki and gently began to rock him in his arms.

"P-please don't cry" Sasuke whispered

"Give him to me" Itachi said

Koyuki's crying died back down to a whimper as Itachi gently held him.

"There all better now" Itachi said

Sasuke stared at Itachi, before his face expression turned to one of pure anger, and he growled under his breath, he walked out of the room, slamming the door open and then shut. Everyone looked after him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Itachi asked

"...no" Naruto said

"I-im gonna go talk to Sasuke" Mikoto said

She walked out of the room and into Sasuke's room where he was pacing the floor back and forth. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" she asked

"Itachi isn't the baby's father I am" Sasuke said

"Sasuke I know that, but you have to realize you walked out on the baby and his mother" Mikoto said

"I don't care that's not fair, why would my son love his uncle more then me?" Sasuke asked

"You don't know that give him some time to get use to you, besides when you took hold of him you had a scarey look on your face look at him with a soft and loving smile next time and he won't be afraid" Mikoto said

"...you think so?" Sasuke asked

"No, I know so, do it" Mikoto said

Sasuke nodded and him and mother walked back to the meeting room they were all in, Itachi was still holding Koyuki was now sucking on the collar of his shirt.

"He likes me" Itachi said smiling

"C-can I hold him again?" Sasuke asked

"Sure I guess" Itachi said

"Come on Fugaku" Miktoto said pulling him outside the door

"Why are we out here?" Fugaku asked

"Because just wait" Mikoto said

Itachi handed Koyuki to Sasuke and Koyuki squirmed, he began to whimper.

"Itachi come out here I need to talk to you" Mikoto said

Itachi walked out the door just as Koyuki began to cry. They all walked away from the door and to the kitchen. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he rocked Koyuki and tried to make him stop, but nothing he did made him stop, he kept crying. Sasuke looked up at Naruto who came up to him and took him away, Koyuki clutched onto Naruto's shirt as Naruto sat down on the chair again let Koyuki suck his finger. Sasuke sat on the couch and looked at his hands.

"...Sasuke it'll be fine he has to get used to you first" Naruto said

"...you hate me...that's why he hates me he can feel your vibes" Sasuke said

"What?" Naruto said

"You hate me and all because I walked out on you!" Sasuke yelled standing up

Naruto stood up and backed away from him.

"..who's fault is that?" Naruto said

"You know what Naruto if you would just forgive me and get over it maybe that baby would love me more" Sasuke said

"Sasuke that's not how it works" Naruto said

"WHY NOT!"

Koyuki began to cry again, and Naruto looked down at him and began to rock gently.

"Oh shh, there, there baby it's okay he won't hurt you" Naruto said

"..."

"Now look what you've gone and done" Naruto said turning to leave the room

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked

"Home" Naruto said

"No your not, your staying here, there are things we need to do" Sasuke said as he walked out of the room

Naruto was patting Koyuki on the back as he calmed down and was now trying to nap on his mother's shoulder.

"You can't keep me here" Naruto said trying to go around Sasuke

"Watch me" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto and holding him in his arms

"Sasuke" Naruto sighed rolling his eyes

"Let me try and make it up to you and gain the love of my son" Sasuke said

"Why should I" Naruto said

"Because when I left I was scared I didn't know what else to do I didn't know how to take care of baby or anything, but now I do and im ready to try" Sasuke said

"It would have been nice to know that then and your crushing the baby get off" Naruto said

Sasuke backed off and looked Naruto in the eyese.

"Please" Sasuke said

"...if I do you have to work hard to make Koyuki's life a happy one" Naruto said

"I will I promise" Sasuke said

"....fine" Naruto said

"Yes" Sasuke said hugging him gently as not to crush the baby.

'Something's telling me im gonna regret this'

Tbc


	3. Uncledaddy Itachi

Summary-Naruto decides to stay in the castle and give Sasuke and chance to be in his son's life, Koyuki though as seemed to have taken a liking to his uncle more so then his own father

Chapter3-Uncle/daddy Itachi

Sasuke sat on the bench outside in the garden with his brother, Naruto and _his_ son, who Itachi was holding! Koyuki was holding onto Itachi's ponytail and smiling as he bounced him up and down, Naruto was smiling too. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way. Koyuki screamed happily as Itachi tickled his stomach.

"You are so precious yes you are yes you are" Itachi said in a baby voice making Koyuki smile

Naruto giggled and let Koyui hold onto his finger.

"Mmm" Koyuki said as he sucked on Naruto's index finger

"Looks like he could use a pacifier" Itachi said looking up at Sasuke

"What are you staring at me for, he likes you better then me why don't you go buy it for him" Sasuke said

"Fine I will, here you go darling" Itachi said giving Koyuki back over to Naruto

Koyuki clutched Naruto's shirt in his hands and watched as Itachi walked away.

"Bye, bye I'll be right back okay sweetie" Itachi said kissing his cheek

Naruto smiled and rocked Koyuki gently in his arms, he then looked up to see Sasuke depressingly staring at the ground as an ant went by. Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and nudged him.

"Hm?" Sasuke said looking up at him

"Why the long face?" Naruto said

"...my son, he came from my sperm not Itachi's and he loves him more then me" Sasuke said

"Sasuke maybe...maybe it's not that he doesn't like you... he might be afraid" Naruto said

"What, why?" Sasuke asked

"Well when you kidnaped us and brought us here he was scared then, when you tore the blanket away from him, he was scared then too, I could feel him shake and see the fear in his eyes" Naruto said looking at Koyuki who was waving his hands up at a butterfly

"Ahh!" Koyuki screamed making Naruto look at him and smile as the butterfly landed on his nose her tried to grab it, he smiled and clapped his hands

"I didn't mean to scare him" Sasuke said

"I know that...but he doesn't" Naruto said

Sasuke leaned over Naruto's shoulder and looked at him, he was so cute. When Koyuki noticed Sasuke he began to whimper, Naruto rocked him gently.

"There, there it's okay" Naruto said

"He doesn't even like seeing my face" Sasuke said

"All he knows you as is the man who tried to hurt him that's it" Naruto said

"What do I do?" Sasuke asked

"You reassure him" Naruto said

"How" Sasuke said

"Take him in your arms like this and show him that you love him, like this" Naruto said he began to nuzzle his cheek against Koyuki's who smiled and grasped onto his hair

"I love you" Naruto said

Koyuki screamed happily and made a spit bubble.

"See" Naruto said

"Fine" Sasuke said

"Now you try" Naruto said

"I-I don't know about this" Sasuke said

"Come on Sasuke, just one time" Naruto said

Sasuke took Koyuki's from Naruto gently and Koyuki began to whimper and Sasuke did what Naruto just did, but Koyuki began to cry loudly in his ear and Naruto had to take him away from him again. Koyuki calmed down once he was in his mother's protective hold again. Sasuke sighed and let his head hang.

"See he hates me" Sasuke said

"No he doesn't he just needs time to get used to you is all isn't that right Koyu chan" Naruto said

Koyuki had buried his head in his mother's chest and had his eyes closed.

"He has no breast you can't hide" Sasuke said

"I don't, but I do have some slightly" Naruto said

"..." Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes

"And maybe if you make it work you'll be able to see them" Naruto said making Sasuke's eyes widened more and his face slightly flush

"Why can't I see them now?" Sasuke asked

"Because your not my boyfriend anymore" Naruto said

Sasuke flinched and hung his head even lower. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a sad face.

"Im back"

Naruto looked up to see Itachi standing there. He gave the baby the pacifier and let him suck on it.

"Sorry I took so long, I wanted it to be special" Itachi said

Naruto then noticed the Uchiha crest that adorned it.

"Aw Itachi that's so sweet thank you" Naruto said as Koyuki sucked on it

"He is an Uchiha" Itachi said

"True" Naruto said looking at Sasuke

Sasuke got up and walked into the house, making Itachi look at Naruto.

"Was it something I did?" Itachi asked

"No it's just Koyuki is still a but nervous about Sasuke that's all" Naruto said

"Oh, he'll get used to him im sure" Itachi said

"That's what I keep telling him but he refuses to listen" Naruto said

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was bed time for Koyuki and Naruto had him in the crib that was able to rock. The baby was on his stomach and Naruto gently moved it back and forth making sure Koyuki wasn't swinging to hard as to where he was moving around. Sasuke peeked into the semi dark room, the only thing lighting it up being the moonlight. Naruto looked up and smiled at him, Sasuke gulped and walked over to them and looked at Koyuki.

"Wanna rock him" Naruto whispered

"S-sure" Sasuke whispered back

Sasuke took over, rocking him lightly and making sure not to wake him. He was nervous, his heart beating fast and his palms were getting sweaty. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Stop being so nervous it's okay" Naruto said smiling

Koyuki made a small sound and Sasuke panicked quickly pulling away from the basket and looking at Naruto as he did it again.

"He must be having an exciting dream he's hiccuping that only happens when he's excited" Naruto said

"Don't be afraid" Naruto said

He picked up Koyuki and handed him to Sasuke, Naruto smiled.

"Hold him with one hand on his bottom and one on his back and pat his back to calm him down and move slightly" Naruto said

Sasuke did what Naruto told him and he felt Koyuki's head turn on his shoulder and the noise stopped. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief he didn't wake him. Naruto smiled as Sasuke sat down in the rocking chair with him.

"Can I hold him for a little bit longer" Sasuke said

"Be my guest just put him back in his bed when you get ready to leave" Naruto said

"Alright" Sasuke said

'I may not be able to hold you when your awake but I least I can be close to you while your asleep'

In Koyuki's dream he was being held by his mother who was cuddling him close, he had a smile on his face as, Itachi came and sat down next to Naruto and put his arm around his mother's shoulder. Koyuki reached out to Itachi and Itachi let him hold his finger.

'Dada'

Tbc


	4. Getting closer

Summary-It's been a week since Koyuki and Naruto have been staying with Sasuke and his family and since then it seems that Koyuki's only gotten closer to Itachi and seems to be trying to get Itachi close to his mother as well.

Chapter4-Getting closer

Today was suppose to be a day for just Sasuke, Naruto and Koyuki, but for some reason Itachi ended up tagging along in the end. Koyuki was in Naruto's lap sucking on a pacifier and looking up at him as Naruto tickled his tummy. Sasuke was glaring at the wall, they were waiting for the carriage to come along and take them to the lake, since today was warm. Sasuke had planned this day for only him, his son and Naruto, but Itachi had come along to say goodbye and Koyuki ended up not wanting him to leave, and Naruto said 'what's the harm in him coming along?' so here they are.

"May I hold him?" Itachi asked

"Sure" Naruto said

Koyuki reached out to Itachi as he took him out of Naruto's arms. Koyuki made a small noise as Itachi stood him up on his leg and bounced him around, Koyuki smiled and grabbed onto a strand of Itachi's bang.

"Aren't you just the little grabber?" Itachi said

Koyuki smiled and made a small sound.

"Why did you have come anyways?" Sasuke asked

"Because he wanted me to" Itachi said

"Who?" Sasuke asked

"The baby" Itachi said

"Why don't you tell him you have to go, this is just suppose to be us, not you too" Sasuke said

"Fine if that's what you would like" Itachi said smiling

"Yes, now leave" Sasuke said

"Here you are back to your mommy, now be a good little baby" Itachi said kissing his forehead

Koyuki made a sound and then clutched onto Naruto's shirt collar. Naruto smiled down at him and gently began to rock him.

"Have fun" Itachi said

"Alright bye" Naruto said

When Itachi was gone, Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back.

"What?" Sasuke said

"You didn't have to be so mean" Naruto said

"It's suppose to be us now us and Itachi I wanna try and make this a real family not have my brother take me place as father" Sasuke said

"He's not" Naruto said

"Please he is so" Sasuke said

"Sasuke Itachi just has a gentler nature then you do is all" Naruto said

"I can be gentle to you know" Sasuke yelled

Koyuki looked at Sasuke and Sasuke stared into his big blue innocent eyes.

"I-im sorry" Sasuke said Koyuki stared at him for a bit longer before he looked up at his mother

"Koyu-chan want daddy to hold you?" Naruto said

Koyuki just grabbed onto Naruto's shirt. Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and put Koyuki in his lap.

"N-naruto don't" Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke stop just try" Naruto said

Sasuke swallowed hard and took Koyuki in his arms and smiled at him.

"Hello baby" Sasuke said

'He chased dada away'

Koyuki started crying and reaching out to Naruto. Naruto took him away from Sasuke and immediately he stopped crying burying his face in Naruto's chest.

"You know maybe this trip is a bad idea" Sasuke said

"No it's not this is your chance to prove to Koyu-chan that you're a good father" Naruto said

"Naruto if I was a good father he would have warmed up to me by now you know im a bad father" Sasuke said

"No your not" Naruto said

"Stop lying to me, I know what I am" Sasuke said

"Sasuke but" Naruto said

"Forget the trip we can just stay home, or take Itachi instead" Sasuke said

"No I will not take Itachi instead if you refuse to go, then im not going any where" Naruto said

"Fine" Sasuke said getting up and going into the house

He went to his room and closed the door. He felt like he was never gonna be a father in Koyuki's eyes, he was just a baby he wanted to know what he saw in Itachi that he didn't have. It was a question that had been bothering him since Koyuki came here and immediately warmed up to his brother. He asked himself every night, 'why are you still trying? It's never gonna work', but Naruto always told him to keep going because one day or soon, he would be a father to Koyuki and to just give him a chance. Sasuke was tiered of waiting, he didn't have any more patience, he wanted to have a family now.

"Am I being selfish?" Sauke asked himself

There was a chance maybe he was being selfish, but could you blame him? Koyuki was his baby, his son he came from his jeans, not Itachi. He and Itachi may be brothers but that didn't mean anything, it just meant Koyuki had an uncle. Sasuke went to his bed and laid down to sulk, no one liked to stand and feel bad.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke looked up at the door to see Naruto walking in, he didn't have the baby he was by himself. Naruto walked over and sat on the bed next to Sasuke where he ruffled his hair, something he hadn't did in a long time.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Why doesn't he like me?" Sasuke asked

"It's not that he doesn't like you it's he's not use to you and he knows you walked out on him, me and Iruka talk about it a lot" Naruto said

"Well gee thanks" Sasuke said

"Im sorry Sasuke but it's your job to make sure Koyuki starts liking you again not mine" Naruto said

Sasuke took Naruto's words into consideration, and now he thinks he finally knows what Naruto is saying.

'That's it'

Tbc


	5. Giving up

Summary-After the trip was messed up, Sasuke decides to give up...what's the point in reaching for something you know is out of reach.

Chapter5-Giving up

Sasuke had been in bed for days and hadn't gotten out but to go to the bathroom. He hadn't eaten or even gotten any fresh air. What was the point when the most precious thing in your life didn't wanna have anything to do with you? His mother and Naruto had come up a few times to try and comfort him and get him to come down stairs and do something. Sasuke had ignored them both, and refused to do anything that required him to leave his room. Today though was something different, Itachi had decided he would come up, but he wasn't alone. He was carrying Koyuki who was teething on a squishy round circular rattle, that Sasuke's father had brought for him.

"Sasuke" Itachi said

Sasuke ignored him, Itachi sat on his bed and put Koyuki down on it, who was now able to crawl. Koyuki crawled his way up to Sasuke's head and grabbed his bangs pulling them.

"Ow, Itachi stop it" Sasuke said

"Im not doing anything" Itachi said

Sasuke pulled the blankets down enough so he could see Koyuki, who looked at him and then went back to pulling his hair. Sasuke tried to pull the baby's small fist from his head, but his hold was tight.

"Damn he has a firm grasp" Sasuke said

"Just like you did when you were a baby" Itachi said smiling

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up, making Koyuki let go. Koyuki's eyes filled with tears, and he began to whimper.

"Here" Sasuke said giving him is circle that he put in his mouth, his tears going away

"You two seem to be getting along fine im gonna go then" Itachi said

"No you don't take drools a lot with you" Sasyje said

"But Sasuke how else will he bond with his father if I take him" Itachi said walking out of the door and closing it behind him

Sasuke stared at the door his mouth agape. He growled and turned towards the infant who was still sucking on his toy and completely ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke looked around the room, and decided he would read a book. He got up and walked over to his book shelf. Koyuki was shaking his toy around, when it flew out of his hands. He looked at it on the floor, and started crying, Sasuke looked at him.

"What now?" Sasuke said

Koyuki fell on his back and began to wave his arms around.

"Alright, alright calm down damn it's just on the floor" Sasuke said

He picked it up and wiped off on his shirt, he then went over to the baby and handed it back to him.

"There you go" Sasuke said

Koyuki looked at him and then at the toy.

"It's for you take it" Sasuke said

Koyuki grasped it and began to chew on it again. Sasuke looked at him, and Koyuki looked up at him and smiled, Sasuke gasped. When he smiled he reminded him of Naruto. Then something hit him, his son, Koyuki Uchiha had just smiled at him for the first time.

"Do you like chewing on that thing?" Sasuke asked

The baby made a sound and looked at Sasuke.

"Looks nasty to me, where's your mom?" Sasuke asked

Koyuki just stared at him. Sasuke picked him up and decided they had spent enough time together. He went looking for Naruto, but along the way Koyuki started to cry. Sasuke groaned.

"I knew it was to good to be true" he said

"Koyu-chan, there you are thanks Sasuke" Naruto said taking the crying infant from him

"Why is he crying?" Sasuke asked

"It's lunch time" Naruto said going into the baby's room and sitting in the rocking chair

"D-do you need me to get a bottle or something?" Sasuke asked

"No thanks" Naruto said unbuttoning his shirt

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke exclaimed

"Im feeding him" Naruto said

Koyuki latched onto Naruto's pink bud and immediately stopped crying. Sasuke felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat in a nervous manner, Naruto looked up at him and began to laugh.

"Getting excited over me feeding the baby hm?" Naruto said

"N-no it's just your...uh you know" Sasuke said

"I understand Sasuke" Naruto said

"..."

"Pervert" Naruto said

"Im not!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto giggled as Koyuki finished eating and let go of Naruto's nipple. He rubbed his face against his mother's small bosom, yawning and closing his eyes and taking a nap. Naruto put Koyuki in his bed and buttoned up his shirt again.

"Sasuke when you had him Itachi told me that he didn't cry" Naruto said

"No I guess he didn't" Sasuke said

"Do you still believe that you can't be a good father to this child?" Naruto asked

"No I do think I can be a good father" Sasuke said

"So are you gonna get out of bed and try?" Naruto asked

"I-I guess" Sasuke said

"He's getting use to you he see's you every day now" Naruto said

"Well if you think I can then I guess I can" Sasuke said

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek, making him blush slightly, he turned away from Naruto.

"Hn" he said

Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke on the lips slightly. Sasuke swallowed hard as Naruto walked out of the room and back to his own room.

'Now I remember why I fell in love with him' Sasuke said to himself

He went over to the baby's bed and looked inside. He smiled as he watched the baby sleep, he was cute and sweet. Sasuke knew he was innocent and at first he was mad at him for not liking him, but he knew the only person he should be blaming is himself.

'I will be a good father'

Tbc


	6. Memories

Summary-Sasuke is now starting to create a bond with his son, and recreate his ties with Naruto, and one night while their sitting remembering...one thing leads to another.

Chapter6-Memories

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting his Sasuke's dark room staring out the window into the dark sky. Naruto smiled as Sasuke sat next to him on the couch that was against the wall that held the window above it. Sasuke looked at Naruto with curiosity as he noticed the blush on his cheeks, he touched Naruto's arm bringing him out of his state.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing I was just remembering when we shared a night like this back when we were together" Naruto said

"Oh" Sasuke said

"Don't you remember Sasuke, it was a night like tonight and instead of being in a fancy room in a big house, me and you were at my house stretched out in the back yard, you had snuck out to see me" Naruto said

Sasuke stared out the window recalling the moment.

"Oh I remember that was quite the night" Sasuke said smirking at Naruto

"Sasuke that was one of the most romantic nights of our relationship" Naruto said

~Flashback

Naruto and Sasuke laid out on the grass in the back of the small house Naruto lived in. Naruto had his head on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's waist holding him close. Naruto was looking up at the stars, that reflected in his eyes, making Sasuke stare into them, and Naruto look over to him out of the corner of his eyes at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto asked

"Your eyes are so beautiful" Sasuke said

Naruto's face lit up and he blushed turning away from Sasuke, Sasuke smirked and lifted himself off the ground on his elbows. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pressed his lips to his in a loving kiss, Naruto blushed and tried to roll out of his grasp, but had no such luck.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked straddling Naruto's waist

"Sasuke no not here" Naruto said

Sasuke ignored Naruto and leaned down burying his head in Naruto's neck and nipping and licking at his warm skin. Naruto bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer if possible.

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto said

"I love you too Naruto" Sasuke whispered in his ear making him smile

~End Flashback

"You were so cute" Sasuke said

Naruto blushed and looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke..why" Naruto said

"Why what?" Sasuke replied

"Why did you leave me to raise a baby on my own?" Naruto asked

"Naruto...I was scared I didn't know anything about taking care of a baby I was scared I was gonna end up being a bad father at witch he's taken the liberty to prove that" Sasuke said

"Koyu-chan doesn't think you're a bad father for one he didn't even know you were his father in his eyes you were just a stranger who had scared him when he first met you and you said you would be a good father and so far Sasuke you've done a great job" Naruto said

For the past week Sasuke and Koyuki have been getting to know one another, and Sasuke soon found that Koyuki had a lot of the character traits his mother had. Sasuke had made Koyuki laugh, and even fed him once, it was the most amazing feeling in the world to hold him in his arms and get this kind of response.

"Well there is one thing that is still no working and I want it to" Sasuke said

"Hm, what is that?" Naruto asked

"Us" Sasuke said

"Oh...oh Sasuke I don't know" Naruto said

Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Do you remember when we first met, how we automatically fell in love the first time we saw each other" Sasuke said

"Well yeah" Naruto said

"Well I think im falling in love all over again" Sasuke said smirking as he began to lean in closer to Naruto

Naruto's eyes went half lidded and his cheeks went red.

"You always know what to say to get my blood pumping" Naruto said as Sasuke kissed him

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. They fell back onto the couch and Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, as the blonde opened his mouth welcoming him in with his tongue. Sasuke put his tongues in Naruto's mouth and moved it around, remembering the feeling of Naruto. Naruto pulled back with a wet smack as Sasuke began to undo the buttons on his shirt, Naruto blushed as Sasuke opened it, revealing his slightly plump tits, and red pink nipples.

"May I?" Sasuke asked

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke dove in latching onto one of Naruto's nipples and sucking, warm, sweet liquid filled his mouth. He pulled back and stared up at Naruto, who was looking in the other direction.

"Now I see why he enjoys it so much" Sasuke said latching onto him once again

"Ahh, Sasuke don't drink to much I need it for his two o'clock feeding" Naruto moaned

Sasuke pulled away and kissed Naruto once again. Naruto smiled as he rubbed Sasuke's sides, Sasuke smirked as he removed his pants and boxers. He sat up on his knees, his penis standing proud and erect in Naruto's face. Naruto blushed as he sat up and removed the rest of his clothing.

"Well" Sasuke said pushing his hips forward

Naruto's blushed reddened as Sasuke poked the tip of his penis between his lips. Naruto opened his mouth and took in Sasuke's penis. Sasuke let out a hiss of pleasure as he felt himself harden more. He put his hands on his hips and watched as his private disappeared in Naruto's mouth over and over again.

"Mmm oh yeah" Sasuke moaned

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's private and stroked him instead, and the other hand was used to fondle Sasuke's testicles.

"I missed doing this" Sasuke said bitting back a groan of pleasure

"Me too" Naruto said sucking the tip

"Mmm enough im gonna cum" Sasuke said pushing Naruto away

Naruto climbed off the couch and bent over his hands on the wall as he waited for Sasuke, who pushed his hips forward into Naruto his private entering him. Naruto threw his head back and moaned. Sasuke slowly began to move, and with each slow thrust Naruto met his bottom to Sasuke's pelvis, making a slapping sound.

"This is what I missed the most" Sasuke groaned as he gave a hard thrust

"Ahh" Naruto moaned pushing back hard

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled them back, they stayed connected for a while, before Sasuke began to rock against him. Naruto moaned as he pushed back harder, Sasuke groaned as he began to pick up speed. His eyes were closed and he had his bottom lip between his teeth, Naruto looked at Sasuke. His face of pleasure was something he had also missed looking at. Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and noticed Naruto staring, he smirked and gave a particularly hard thrust into Naruto, making Naruto smile and moan.

"Mmm that feels so good" Naruto moaned

Sasuke grunted in reply as he went a bit faster, the slapping of hips now audible to anyone who was passing by the room, but considering how late it was, that wouldn't be happening.

The couple was so caught up in the intimate activities, Naruto didn't hear the whimpering of his child over the baby thermometer.

"Harder Sasuke" Naruto panted

Sasuke did exactly that pushing his hips into Naruto's with hard, quick thrust. Naruto's moaning was becoming louder as he felt his climax coming closer.

'Crying'

Naruto's eyes opened wide and he looked back at Sasuke who continued to thrust into him.

"Sasuke t-the baby he's crying we have to stop n-no ahhh" Naruto moaned as Sasuke thrust harder

"Just a little more" Sasuke said

"Sasuke please" Naruto moaned out

"Hang on im almost there" Sasuke said as his thrusting became erratic

And with two hard and fast thrust Sasuke came, filling Naruto with his warm seed.

"Ohhh Sasuke" Naruto moaned as he came too

"Mm Naruto" Sasuke moaned thrusting inside of him a few more times before pulling out and laying on the bed

Naruto quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into the baby's room. He went over to the bed and pulled him out, and sat in the rocking chair where he began to breast feed Koyuki once again. Naruto sighed in relife and patted the baby's back.

Sasuke smiled a satisfied smile.

'That was great...just hope he doesn't end up pregnant again

Tbc


	7. Ask a question before you pop one

Summary-After a night of remembering Sasuke then remembered what made him fall in love with Naruto in the first place, but is there new found love enough to withstand...marriage?

Chapter7-Ask a question before you pop the question

Sasuke, Naruto and Koyuki had been spending more time together, and the time they spent together made them feel like family and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that thought. He enjoyed the feeling of having a small family of his own, it didn't seem official though and he knew why, it was because he wasn't married to Naruto. If they were to get married it would make him feel even better, but he knew there were things that needed to be done before he could marry Naruto, most importantly, they had just restarted their relationship it would be bad to rush things. He looked at Naruto as he held Koyuki who was making baby sounds and holding onto Naruto's shirt. Naruto smiled and kissed his pink, plump cheek, Koyuki smiled and blew spit. Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto and his son interact, he never really understood what made having a family so beautiful, until now.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and blushed as he noticed him staring.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto said

"Hm?" Sasuke said

"Is there something wrong, your staring" Naruto said

"No... was just marveling in the beauty of my family is all" Sasuke said

Naruto smiled.

"Wanna hold him?" Naruto asked

"Sure" Sasuke said

Koyuki had gotten use to his father's presence and was now okay with him. Sasuke thought it was because Naruto had finally accepted him. Naruto handed him the baby, and Koyuki made a small sound, it sounded like he was trying to blow a bubble. When he finally blew a spit bubble and it popped he smiled and hobbled in Sasuke's arms clapping his hands.

"Hn, that's gross but cute" Sasuke said nuzzling Koyuki's cheek Koyuki looked around smiling happily

"Your so precious" Sasuke said kissing him over and over again making him scream happily

"Sasuke don't over excite him" Naruto said

"Why not, he's my precious dumpling" Sasuke said

"Hick"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he pulled Koyuki back looking into his blue eyes.

"Hick"

"That's why" Naruto said

"Hick"

"Uh-oh Naruto make him stop" Sasuke said

"You make him stop I told you not to do that when babies get over excited some of them tend to have that problem" Naruto said

"Hick"

"Oh I didn't know" Sasuke said

"Well now you do" Naruto said

"Hick"

Naruto looked at Koyuki and laughed.

"Oh he's so cute" Naruto said pulling his cheek slightly

"Hick"

"Come on baby come to mommy" Naruto said

"Hick"

Naruto took Koyuki from Sasuke, and he hiccuped once again, Naruto began to pat him on the back and try and calm him down. Koyuki reached out with his hand to a butterfly that was flying by and screamed, followed by a 'hick'. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Koyuki trying to grab at a butterfly that had landed on his back.

"There sure is a lot of butterflies this year" Naruto said

"Hick"

"I know" Sasuke said

"Hick"

"We have to make him stop" Naruto said

"Hick"

"Maybe some water will help" Naruto said

"Hick"

They went inside the house and to the kitchen. Sasuke filled a bottle with water and gave it to Naruto, who put it in Koyuki's mouth, and he began to suck on the bottle. Naruto rocked him and gave him water at the same time hoping to calm him. Itachi then walked in and smiled as he saw Koyuki and Naruto.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Koyu-chan has hiccups" Naruto said

"Oh, poor dear" Itachi said

"He seems fine with it" Naruto said pulling the empty bottle out of the infants mouth with a 'pop'. They looked at Koyuki who had finally calmed down and stopped making the noise. He yawned and laid his head on Naruto and closed his eyes.

"I think someone is tiered" Itachi said

"Yeah he's been having fun all day and I guess it's nap time" Naruto said taking the baby out of the kitchen and to his room

"...Itachi" Sasuke said

"Hm?" Itachi said

"I've been thinking about Naruto and the baby a lot and this family thing...I think I wanna marry him" Sasuke said

"Are you sure marriage is the right choice?" Itachi said

"Huh?" Sasuke said

"Sasuke you and Naruto have only been together for a period of time and just recently fell in love again" Itachi said

"So" Sasuke said

"So ask yourself first before you go jumping into a marriage...is our love enough to withstand it? Will we fight? Will we split? Am I ready to take on the responsibility of being a father and a husband?" Itachi

"Now that you mention it...I never thought of it like that" Sasuke said

"Exactly, don't go rushing into things it might ruin your chances" Itachi said

"It might...so maybe I will talk to Naruto and make sure we're both ready for it" Sasuke said

Sasuke had wanted to marry Naruto right away, but now that he thought about it, what if there marriage went bad? He did walk out on them, and it took Koyuki a while to get use to him and Naruto to stop hating him. He sighed maybe marriage right now wasn't such a good idea.

Tbc


	8. The speed of light

Summary-After making the decision not to marry Naruto things might go a bit faster then healthy, but how could you avoid such a thing especially during this time.

Chapter8-The speed of light

It had been four months since Naruto and Sasuke had taken the time to bond together that one night. Since then, Naruto had changed a lot his mood had gotten really bad and the baby hadn't even cared because Naruto was taking most of it out on Sasuke and buying Koyuki presents. Right now at this very moment, Naruto was holding onto Koyuki and smiling at him as he held onto his blue elephant, that Naruto has bought for him. Koyuki was looking at his elephant when he noticed his mother's blue eyes staring down at him and he smiled up at him before going back to playing with his elephant. Sasuke peeked his head into Naruto's room and watched him and the baby.

"N-naruto" Sasuke said

Naruto looked up at the door and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want now Sasuke?" Naruto said

"What I want is for you to tell me what's bothering you" Sasuke said

"Nothing I just need a break from you is all" Naruto said

"Are you dumping me?" Sasuke asked

"No, I just don't feel like being around you" Naruto said

"...fine be like that" Sasuke said

Naruto looked back down at Koyuki and smiled at him brightly. Koyuki made a sound and kicked his legs about as Naruto made the elephant kiss him, and talk to Koyiki telling him that he loved him. Sasuke walked out of the room and to Itachi's room.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?" Itachi said looking up from reading his book

"...has Naruto been treating you bad?" Sasuke asked

"No he's as sweet as always, why?" Itachi replied

"Because it's like he's on a period or something he hates me" Sasuke said

"No or he could just be having a episode it'll pass" Itachi said

"Yeah right" Sasuke said rolling his eyes

"Then what do you think is wrong with him?" Itachi asked

The two were interrupted by the door opening and Mikoto walking in holding Koyuki.

"Sasuke here I need you to watch the baby for a while me and Naruto need to do something" she said handing him the baby

Sasuke held Koyuki on his hip.

"What?" Sasuke asked

"You'll find out soon enough, bye" Mikoto said

Koyuki was sucking on a pacifier and staring at Sasuke and Itachi with wide blue eyes, as if saying, what's going on? He looked at Itachi and reached out to him, he hadn't been with him in a while. Sasuke handed the baby to Itachi who took him and patted him on his back.

Sasuke walked out of the room to see he could find Naruto and his mother before they left. He ran down stairs away from Itachi and the baby, past his father and to the front door.

"If your looking for your mother, they already left" Fugaku

"...where are they going?" Sasuke asked

"...I can't tell you" he said walking away

Sasuke growled and walked back up to Itachi's room, where Koyuki was pulling his pony tail. Itachi was pulling his head or trying to pull away from him.

"Please child let go your hurting uncle Itachi" he said

Koyuki just smiled at him, and Itachi smiled and laughed at his happy face. He bounced in happiness in Itachi's lap, letting out a happy scream.

"Here I'll pull him off" Sasuke said

Sasuke picked up Koyuki and Koyuki turned and right away tried to grab onto his hair, but Sasuke pulled his head away before he was able to grab onto him, he held Koyuki away from him. Koyuki put his hand in his mouth, and sucked his fingers.

"Your so gross" Sasuke said

Koyuki laughed and reached out to Sasuke, to pull him closer. Sasuke cuddled him in his arms and smiled.

"But totally cute" Sasuke said

Koyuki smiled and cuddled up to Sasuke, with a yawn and closed his eyes as he began to feel tired from playing most of the day.

"I think it's time for someone's nap" Itachi said

"Yeah I know, come on let me put you in your bed" Sasuke said

Sasuke patted his back as he carried him out of the room and to his own room, where he put him in his bed, and he cuddled up to the teddy bear that was next to him, and fell asleep. Sasuke covered him with the blanket and sat in the rocking chair, he rocked gently, until he fell into a light slumber.

~3 hours later

The sounds that woke up Sasuke, was the soft speaking and the sounds of sucking. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Naruto was sitting on the small couch across the room, holding Koyuki to his chest while he fed. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Your finally awake" he said

"Y-yeah I feel asleep after Koyuki did" Sasuke said

"He was sitting up shaking a rattle when I came in" Naruto said

"Oh, well I didn't hear it" Sasuke said

"Being a heavy sleeper is bad" Naruto said

"Well im sorry" Sasuke said

He walked over to Naruto and the baby, and watched as Koyuki had milk slipping down the corner of his mouth. He pulled away from Naruto's nipple, and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the chest in front of him.

"Stop staring" Naruto said frowning

Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"It's been a long time is all" Sasuke said

"And it's gonna be longer so get over it" Naruto said

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, as he burped Koyuki, who soon let out a small noise and Naruto smiled down at him.

"So sweet" Naruto said making Koyuki smile and wave his arms

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Huh, about what?" Naruto asked

"What you said before about me and you not having sex for a long time" Sasuke said

"It's nothing" Naruto said

"...are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked

"No" Naruto said

"Well your acting like it" Sasuke said

"...Sasuke we need to talk about something" Naruto said

"Oh, what's wrong?" Sasuke said

"...well remember that night when I let you touch me for the first time in ages" Naruto said

"Yes" Sasuke said

"Well...uh let's just say your mom and dad are gonna be really happy" Naruto said

"...huh?"

"Sasuke...im pregnant"

Tbc


	9. Drama in the castle

Summary-After Naruto tells Sasuke that he is once again pregnant, he goes to his parents for advice, and now his mother is planning a wedding, but to add to the drama, Naruto gets a letter from someone he never thought he would see again.

Chapter9-Drama in the castle

It had been four months since Naruto revealed to Sasuke his deep secret, and now Naruto was sitting in the rocking chair with Koyuki in his arms, his stomach plump and round again. He smiled down at Koyuki, he couldn't wait to have this baby. He loved having children it gave him a sense to live, if something ever happened to his children, his heart would break, just as it had when Sasuke left him. Remembering that feeling made Naruto's chest hurt, and his eyes fill with tears. He sighed as he tried not to cry, when Sasuke left him to go back home, he had never been in so much pain. Iruka had been there to comfort him in his time of need.

'Iruka'

During Naruto and Iruka's time together, when he was helping to take care of the baby, Naruto had started to fall for the man. He was shy and not very touchy, or at least not like Sasuke. He remembered when Iruka worked up the nerve and kissed him on the lips, they had made out for a whole hour. Iruka had held Naruto in his arms that night and Naruto had been happy to be with him.

"Iruka, I wonder how he's doing" Naruto whispered stroking Koyuki's head lovingly

"Naruto honey are you in here?"

Naruto watched as Mikoto poked her head in the room.

"There you are dear here hone you got a letter from someone" Mikoto said

Naruto looked at the envelope with curious eyes. Mikoto took the sleeping baby off Naruto's lap, so he could get up. The two then walked into the living room, and Naruto sat on the couch. Fugaku was in there sleeping in his chair, as usual. Mikoto rolled her eyes and went over to the chair and hit him over the head, he woke up.

"W-what?" he said

"Wake up you lazy bear" Mikoto said smiling

"Bear, who are you calling bear?" Fugaku said

"You, Naruto got a letter in the mail and I want you to be awake to here it, I don't want it being a threat or something" Mikoto said

"Of course" Fugaku said getting serious

He would do anything to protect his grandchildren, including going to war even if it was on one person.

Naruto began to open the letter and when he opened it, his eyes widened.

~With Sasuke

Sasuke was outside, he had decided he would pick a rose from the garden for Naruto. He smiled as he thought of Naruto, he had been his first love and only love.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to see his mother and father walking out of the house.

"What's wrong is it Naruto, oh god is he going into labor!?" Sasuke panicked

Mikoto giggled, she had never seen Sasuke act this way, not until he got his lover back.

"Uh honey sit down be calm because im one hundred percent sure your not gonna like what we have to tell you" Mikoto said

"Another man has sent Naruto a letter it's a romantic letter as it seems, he told him that he loved him" Fugaku said straight out

"Oh me and you need to have a long talk" Mikoto said looking at Fugaku

"Anyways, me and your mother think you and Naruto should arrange a marriage date it's time to tie this family together and we are not going to do this after your next child is born" Fugaku said

"What?" Sasuke said

"Look Sasuke me and your father want the two of you to be married we don't want you guys having anymore kids and your not an official couple" Mikoto said

"...I understand" Sasuke said

He walked into the house.

"Haven't you ever heard of laying down things slowly and calmly" Mikoto said

"Im not going to stall like you do" Fugaku said

"I don't stall im trying not to get his blood boiling this family has a bad knack for that" Mikoto said

"It shows strength" he said

"Yeah and no self control you bear" she said

"Stop calling me a bear" he said

"Why you remind me of one, now" she mumbled the last word

"A bear are you trying to tell me im getting old?" he asked

He watched his wife walk over to the roses and look at them, they looked nice today.

"Yes" she said

"Oh really, well miss name caller I'll show just how young I am" Fugaku said smirking

She looked over her shoulder at him as he walked closer to her, she knew that look it was the one he gave her before they had kids. She blushed and turned around.

"What?"

"..."

"Stop looking at me like that" she said smiling

He put a arm around her waist, and she blushed and began to giggle.

"Stop get away from me you bear" she said

"Stop calling me bear" he whispered in her ear

She tried to get out of his grasp.

"Stop we're to old for this now" she said

She stopped struggling and her face reddened.

"Ah! Stop it" she said laughing

Itachi looked out the window at his parents, they hadn't been this way since they were born, he didn't even know his parents still loved each other. He watched his mother turn around and kiss his father.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Mikoto said holding onto him as he kissed her neck

"Not out here" she moaned

"Eww" Itachi said walking away from the scene

Sasuke had just walked into the living room and saw Naruto and Koyuki reading the letter, Naruto was reading it aloud and Koyuki was listening.

"I love and miss you and Koyuki Naruto, lots of love Iruka" Naruto finished

Koyuki smiled and held onto the piece of paper, holding it to his face. Sasuke frowned and came over and snatched the paper from Koyuki, who looked up at him whimpering reaching out for the paper, before he broke out in tears, whaling.

"Sasuke" Naruto said angrily snatching the paper back and giving it to him

Koyuki stopped crying and held onto the paper once more.

"Who's Iruka?" Sasuke asked

"He's Koyuki's step father" Naruto said

"Step father?" Sasuke asked

"Yes Sasuke he was there for me and Koyuki when you weren't" Naruto said angrily getting up and carrying Koyuki away

"My parents want us to get married and I agreed" Sasuke said looking in the other direction

"W-what?" Naruto asked

"Married were getting married my mother said pick a date" Sasuke said

"How do you know im ready?" Naruto asked

"Naruto we can't have any more children till we do so after this one is born even if you want another we won't be able to have it" Sasuke said

"..."

"Well" Sasuke said looking over his shoulder

"...I'll have to think about it" Naruto said walking to his room and closing the door

The expression on his son's face when he read that letter from that man...it just made him so angry he should look at him like that, things from him, but instead he doesn't. Sasuke was starting to think...maybe marriage wasn't such good idea, maybe a family wasn't such a good idea at all because it seemed no matter what he did, he would always be likes less then someone else.

Tbc


	10. My second mistake

Summary-Things haven't been the same since Naruto and Sasuke stopped talking, and little did the couple know, it was affecting their pride and joy.

Chapter10-second mistake

It had been a whole week, and Sasuke and Naruto still weren't talking. It seemed like an eternity for a baby, when his mother and father didn't talk to each other. Koyuki had noticed the two adults behavior, and he didn't like it. He liked it better when his mommy and daddy liked each other. He was now use to happy family, what had happened? Also since that time, he started spending a lot more time with his mother. It was a bit uncomfortable taking naps in his lap now because of big round thing that stuck out from his body, so he would spend most nap times in his crib or in his pin. He hardly ever saw his father, except when he would be passing by in the halls, or when he would come into his room and pat his head. He noticed he only did this, when his mother was not around. Even though it had nothing to do with him, he could feel his mother's distress and sadness, and that made him feel bad too. To show his unhappiness, he had stopped eating, making his parents worry.

"Koyuki please eat something" Naruto said

Koyuki just closed his lips and turned away from him. Naruto tried to tempt him, by pretending it was good, but that didn't work either.

"Koyu-chan, please" Naruto said

Koyuki turned away again.

Sighing Naruto pulled him from his chair and cradled him in his arms. He stared down at Koyuki sadly, who stared up at him with questioning eyes.

"I wish you would eat something" Naruto said feeling his eyes well with tears

Koyuki stared into his mother's deep blue eyes, wondering why he was crying. Koyuki made a sound to get his mother's attention, reaching out to him. Naruto leaned forward and nuzzled his son's cheek, making Koyuki scream and smile happily.

"Oh by precious baby boy" Naruto said holding him close

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing there.

"N-nothing, it's just he isn't eating" Naruto said

Sasuke walked over and looked down at Koyuki who now had his hands in his mouth.

"Maybe he's not hungry" Sasuke said

"Sasuke he hasn't eaten in almost three days" Naruto said

"...come on" Sasuke sais grasping Naruto's shoulder and pulling him

"W-where are we going?" Naruto asked

"We're going to see the doctor" Sasuke said

Naruto wrapped Koyuki in a blanket, before he and Sasuke left, he didn't even bother to tell his parents or Itachi where they were going, this was to important. They hurried along the dirt road, Koyuki in Naruto's arms as he held him close. When they finally reached the building, Sasuke went up and knocked on the door, with the strange snake shaped knocker.

Naruto looked around the building, not liking the way it looked, it looked frightening, and Koyuki felt his mother's fear and tried to turn away from his shoulder to see what was going on.

When the door opened, a man with grey hair tied back in a pony tail and glasses was what greeted them.

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Kabuto is Orochimaru around?" Sasuke asked

"No, not at the moment, why?" the man named Kabuto replied

"Because our son won't eat and we need to know why" Sasuke said

"I see, you want me to check him out right?" Kabuto said

Sasuke nodded.

Kabuto looked around, before motioning them inside.

"Alright then, where is the little bundle of joy?" Kabuto asked smiling

Naruto held the baby tightly, not sure if he wanted to let this strange man hold him or not. Sasuke looked to Naruto who looked back and then away.

"I won't hurt him I promise" Kabuto said smiling at Naruto

Naruto nodded and sat Koyuki on the examining table, letting Koyuki hold his finger as Kabuto came over.

"Hi there, aren't you cute" Kabuto said

Koyuki stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Alright let's see what's wrong" Kabuto said

He examined him fully, checked everything, from his heart to his lungs, but he couldn't find the problem.

"How is he?" Sasuke said

"You two have a perfectly healthy baby, except he's hungry" Kabuto said

"That's why we're here he won't eat" Naruto said

"Oh I see...well have you tried switching formulas?" Kabuto asked

"Koyuki drinks breast milk at night and eats mashed peas and stuff during the day" Naruto said

"He goes to the bathroom after every meal?" Kabuto asked

"Three times a day, once at night" Naruto said

"Well I can't see the problem....unless"

"Unless what?" they both asked

"Unless he's depressed" Kabuto said

"He's a damn baby" Sasuke said

"I know this, but infants can become stressed and depressed just like any child or adult could" Kabuto said

"Why would he be depressed we give him everything he needs and more" Naruto said

"Yes, and we're always there when he needs us" Sasuke added

"So what's he depressed about?" Naruto asked

Kabuto stood there and stared at the couple, before blue and black eyes widened. They looked at each other, and Naruto sighed.

"I know why he's depressed it's because we're fighting" Naruto said

"I didn't know it would affect him" Sasuke said

"Me neither" Naruto said

They both looked at Koyuki who was on his back holding his foot.

"We're so sorry honey" Naruto said rubbing his small round tummy

"No, dobe im sorry" Sasuke said

"..."

"I should have asked you if you wanted to get married, not just forced it down your throat" Sasuke said

"That's okay Sasuke, I know you just want what's best for us as a family and I understand you wanting to be an official family...cause I kind of want to be an official family too" Naruto said blushing

"Really?"

"Yeah...I mean with the new baby on the way I think it's time we did you know tie the knot and make it permanent, but only if you want too" Naruto said

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have it any other way" Sasuke said grasping Naruto's hands

"..."

"From now on, im gonna be more considerate, stop being so jealous and take better care of my two favorite loves in the world" Sasuke said

Naruto smiled.

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto said

"I love you too" Sasuke said

Koyuki watched happily as his parents hugged and kissed each other. He didn't understand, but it made him happy to see them happy again. He screamed and kicked his legs, smiling. His parents went over to him and kissed his cheeks, making him laugh.

"Come on sweet heart" Naruto said picking him up

Just then, Koyuki remembered, he was starving. He began to whimper before it turned into an all out wail.

"You're hungry aren't you" Naruto said

"..."

He pulled down his shirt enough for Koyuki to latch onto his nipple and covered him with the blanket.

"Come on Naruto, let's go home" Sasuke said putting his arm around him

Kabuto watched the happy family leave, and smiled.

"I am good"

Tbc


	11. Special

Summary-Sasuke and Naruto have finally decided to get married, but little did the couple know a big surprise would take place on their special day.

Chapter11-Speical

The special day had finally arrived, the biggest day in Sasuke Uchiha's life. The day he married the man he had been in love with, for as long as he could remember. Sasuke and Naruto had decided to get married and become a real family. The wedding was to be small, they didn't want a big ceremony, just something with family and friends.

Sasuke's mother had wanted to go all out, but they had refused, but they wouldn't have won, if his father hadn't agreed with them.

They were now all getting ready and preparing for today's big ceremony. Naruto was with Sasuke's mother who had insisted that she be the one to dress him. Naruto hadn't wanted to wear anything fancy, with him being pregnant and all. So he had just wore his nice shirt, with the trimming and a white silk cape, along with a veil, he wasn't to particular about it, but Sasuke's mother had wanted him to wear it, saying it gave a sense of who was bride and who was groom. So now Naruto was all dressed up and holding his white clad baby in his arms, who was sucking on a pacifier. He smiled down at Koyuki as he played with his mother's veil.

"You like that don't you" Naruto said

"Naruto...oh honey no don't play with that" Mikoto said taking Koyuki from Naruto

"..."

"I'll hold Koyuki during the ceremony" she said smiling

"Thank you" Naruto said

"Your welcome, oh come on dear it's time for you to get married" she said excitedly

Koyuki made a small sound as he was carried from the room and into a room full of people, sitting at tables in nicely decorated chairs. His big blue eyes stared around the room, spotting his father, his grandfather and his uncle up at the front, he reached forward, in that direction. Mikoto smiled down at him.

"Sorry honey you can't be with daddy until after the wedding" she said

As the music started, Mikoto motioned to the servants behind the curtains, cutting the main room off from the hall.

"Mr. Uzamaki, it's time" they said

Naruto nodded and took the flowers he was handed before taking three deep breaths, before starting his way down the isle. Everyone stood up and smiled as they watched him.

Sasuke smiled as he watched his bride walk down the isle towards him, stomach bulging with their second child, and his cheeks deep red. It just made him all the more cuter. As he reached the front, he took a hold of one of Sasuke's hand and they stood before the pasture.

"Dearly beloved's were all gathered here today to partake in the binding of these two souls, Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha" he said

Naruto stood there, watching the man's mouth move, but not really hearing him for the pain he was having in his stomach.

"So, Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Uzamaki to be your wailfully wedded husband" he said

He knew it was a contraction, but he was sure it would be a while longer before his next one.

"I do" Sasuke said

"Naruto Uzamaki do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your wailfully wedded husband?"

"I d-..."

Everyone watched as Naruto put a hand on his stomach, dropping his flowers and clenched Sasuke's hand tightly with the other.

"N-naruto"

"Oh god" Naruto said falling back on his bottom, making everyone gasp

They all got up and rushed to see if he was okay.

"Naruto are you alright?"

"N-no my water broke" Naruto said

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed feeling nervousness take over his body

"Get out of the way" Fugaku said as Itachi scooped him up and carried him out of the room, leaving Sasuke there staring numbly at the ground

"..Sasuke honey come on" Mikoto said

"..."

"Sasuke!"

She walked back over to him as quickly as she could in heels.

"Sasuke come on Naruto's having the baby" she said smiling

"I-I know" he said

"What's wrong?"

"...I don't know if I can handle this" Sasuke said

"Not again" she said

"i-I just don't know if I can do it" Sasuke said

"Sasuke you listen to me, you have worked to hard for to damn long to chicken out now" Mikoto said

"..."

"I know it's scarey, but Naruto's needs you and it's a lot more scarey for him, I mean he's the one who has to push the baby out" she said

"..."

"Sasuke"

He got up and left the room, she had no idea where he was going, but she knew it wasn't to be with Naruto.

"Ahh"

She looked down at Koyuki who had screamed to get her attention.

"I know honey, I know"

She then left the room.

Sasuke didn't know what had come over him, he was just so afraid. He felt as if something was chasing him.

He dragged himself along the walls in the hall away from what at this moment, seemed to be the most horrible place on earth. He was sweating and much paler then usual. The walls were closing in on him, he was going to be crushed. On that note, Sasuke fell to the ground and laid there, panting as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke stopped and looked up at the wavering figure.

"W-who is that?"

".....Iruka"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and when everything finally came into focus, he was able to see a brown headed man wearing a brown suit and black bow tie.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked

"...why are you leaving him?"

"..."

"Why are you running away like a scared little rat!"

Sasuke flinched at his voice.

"Listen to me, Naruto hated you because you ran out on him, do you want to go threw it again?" Iruka said

"..."

"Do you!"

"No"

"Then get your ass up, and go be with him, he needs you" Iruka said

Sasuke laid there, not really making much of an effort.

"I can't" he said looking like he was gonna lose what ever he had eaten last night

"Why not?"

"Because im scared, im a horrible father, my own son hates my guts and no matter what I do he'll always like someone better then me, like you" Sasuke said

"That's not true" Iruka said

"..."

"Koyuki was afraid of you because you made yourself a bad man in his eyes" Iruka said

"I am a bad man, I go around kidnapping people and their babies and tearing their blankets off like...like...I don't know!" Sasuke said feeling like the world was spinning

"So you ran because you don't want to be a bad father?" Iruka asked

"I ran because I can't handle this...im not suit to be a father" Sasuke said

"Why are you thinking this now?" Iruka asked

"I don't know...I've always thought it, I left Naruto the first time because I thought he could raise the baby better without me and he can, I don't even know why I brought him here...im so stupid" Sasuke said

"It's to late to go back, so you have no where to go but forward" Iruka said pulling him off the ground

"..."

Sasuke stood there processing what Iruka had just said, and came to the conclusion that he was right. He wanted Naruto back, and he was happy about having another baby...so what had made him run? Sasuke was afraid, afraid this baby would hate him just like their first one, and they both hated him, then...then he didn't know he would do. Sasuke felt his stomach lurch at the thought of his only two children calling someone else father, instead of him.

"I...I don't want them to hate me" Sasuke said looking up at Iruka

"They won't, if you go" Iruka said pointing down the hall

"..."

"..."

Sasuke stood up and straightened himself out, before running down the hall. Iruka smiled.

"I knew he would"

Meanwhile, Naruto was in his bed room, squeezing the living day lights out of Itachi's hand.

"Mother, he's killing me, where's Sasuke" Itachi asked on the floor, holding his arm

"I don't know" she sighed

Koyuki was sitting outside, with Fugaku who hadn't wanted to be in the room during the birthing.

"Where's your stupid dad" he said looking down at Koyuki who was sucking on his hand

"..."

"Dad!"

He turned his head to the left, spotting Sasuke.

"Where have you been?" Fugaku asked frowning

"Sorry, I needed to take in what was happening, is he in here?" Sasuke asked

"Yup"

Sasuke patted Koyuki on the head before opening the door. Itachi and his mother turned their eyes to him.

"Finally" Itachi said wrenching his hand out of Naruto's

Sasuke then took his place, holding his beloved's hand, while Kabuto, their doctor was down at the end of the bed, head under the blanket.

"Sasuke" Naruto said

"Yes Naruto"

"Im going to kill you" he said pulling him closer to him

"..."

"You did this to me" Naruto said threw clenched teeth as his chest heaved

"..s-sorry"

"No you're not" Naruto said pushing squeezing his hand really hard

"A-" Sasuke said grasping his arm

"Okay Naruto, push" Kabuto said

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand so tightly there was an audible crack, which made Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Mommy" he said

"Okay, give me a really big push" Kabuto said

Naruto did as he was instructed, practically killing Sasuke's hand in the process.

"Ahh!"

"Ah!" Sasuke groaned in pain as his hand turned purple

From the outside of the room, crying could he heard, making Fugaku's ears perk up and Koyuki look around trying to find the source of the sound.

With a snip here and a wash, the baby was now ready to be handed over to the parents.

"Congratulations Naruto, Sasuke it's a baby girl" Kabuto said handing the baby to Naruto

Naruto stared down at his little girl, noticing she had hair, just like Koyuki had.

Her skin tone matched her mother's and so did her hair, but he eyes were black just like her fathers. She stared up and Sasuke and Naruto threw half lidded eyes.

"Oh she's beautiful" Naruto said

"She looks just like you" Sasuke said

Naruto smiled at his husband as he sat down next to him on the bed and stared at their new born child. Sasuke giving her a finger to hold onto, he smiled. Being here for the birth of his child was the most amazing feeling he had ever had.

"Fugaku, you can come in now" Mikoto said poking her head out the door

He stood up, Koyuki in one arm, and went into the room. He walked over to the bed and handed Koyuki over to Naruto. Naruto held them, so they were facing each other. Koyuki's big blue eyes stared at her as she stared back at him with equal curiosity.

"Koyu-chan this is your sister" Naruto said

"..."

"What should we name her?" Naruto asked

"...."

Naruto watched as the two babies, interacted, Koyuki and her playing footsie.

"I know"

"What?"

"Koyuki and Rikka" Naruto said smiling as they kicked at each other, Rikka smiling

"Say cheese"

They all looked at Itachi as he snapped a picture of Naruto and Sasuke with the babies, the whole family together and then the two babies who were smiling at each other.

~three months later

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Uzamaki to be your wailfully wedded husband to hold and to cherish for the rest of your life?"

"I do"

"Do you Naruto Uzamaki take Sasuke Uchiha to be your wailfully wedded husband to hold and to cherish for the rest of your life?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and husband" he said smiling as the two of them leaned in and kissed each other

"Ahh!"

They looked down at the two babies who were sitting on the floor on a blanket, staring up at them. Naruto smiled and leaned down, scooping his daughter up, Sasuke picking Koyuki up. They kissed their cheeks and held the two infants up, who clapped as everyone else did.

"Sasuke"

"..."

"I love you" Naruto said

"I love you too" Sasuke said smiling

The two held the babies as they walked down the isle again, everyone screaming and clapping for the newly wedded couple.

~Later that day

It was now late and Naruto and Sasuke were putting the babies to bed. As Naruto tucked both of them in, he smiled. They had, had a lovely wedding, the babies were adored by everyone and Iruka had shown up. Naruto had happily said hello to him, as did Koyuki, even Sasuke welcomed him in. The two looked forward to their new life together along with their children. But now that they both were looking down at the two of them, the realized something.

"They're not going to be this little for ever" Sasuke said

"I know" Naruto replied

"..."

"But no matter how big they get, they'll always be my babies"

THE END.

Sorry for the lame last chapter, but I've been piled up wit homework and after the second baby was born I just can't think of any thing else that could possibly happen, anyways, thanks for reading. ^^ bye


End file.
